Naruto's Pokémon adventure in the Yoso region
by ultron-6
Summary: four young pokémon trainers have started on their pokémon journey in the Yoso region what could go wrong they are thinking raiting rating may be raised.


Pokémon Naruto's adventure in the Yoso region.

Ultron-6 with my first Pokemon and Naruto fanfic and it was inspired a little by sand fox's Pokemon konoha and I will of course go with NaruHina and SasuSaku since they are my favorite couple but now to the pokemons I will use, they will all be from gene I to IV and maybe some from V but the pokedex's content I will make up myself and the first four chapters will be with each of our heroes and note that Naruto will NOT get a Vulpix or a Ninetales but now to the DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here it all belong to their respective owners.

[opening theme Skillet - Hero].

Chapter 1 Naruto Namikaze uzumaki.

In a forest in the Yoso region sat a boy in orange and looked up at his surrogate uncle who was going to give him an important lesson in life "Naruto in this world there are heroes and there are villains" said Yahiko Namikaze standing by a lake with a waterfall in the background.

"A hero is the man who does not just sit back and let life flow by," Yahiko explained. "A hero fight against the flow, stand up to destiny head on! He is not a tool of fate, but its master! A hero is the man who creates his own destiny, who makes his own decisions, not because the stars tell him, not because of an accident of birth, but because something here, "Yahiko slap his hand on his heart," tells him to".

"Some say that heroes are the men who are slaves to destiny; that our lives are preordained accidents that we have no control over our actions are not the result of our will, but the Celestial Heaven's" Yahiko's eyes darkened "they are deluded fools if our actions are the will of heaven, then we are nothing! There can be no good or evil without free will they who say that they follow destiny's will are the true villains of the world! They tear down everything that makes us human and desecrate everything sacred! Remember that, Naruto!".

"Yes sir!" Naruto said quickly, stand up and saluting.

Naruto saw with stars in the eyes at his uncle and listening to his awesome speech "then remember Naruto, if someone says that it is your destiny to lose to them or that your destiny is never to complete your dream, then do not listen to them and fight with a determination that will never break, "said Yahiko with a smile.

"And now Naruto tell me, what is it you want to be?" Asked Yahiko and stood up "I will be-" was all Naruto got to say.

"SOAKING WET! "Someone behind them shouted" Gamabunta, fire! ".

Naruto and Yahiko made wide eyes when they heard it, and then they were shot out into the lake and Yahiko was the first to get his head up "Jiraiya!" He shouted along with some curses.

On the shore, Yahiko's surrogate father and Naruto's surrogate grandfather, Jiraiya, doubled over laughing, his old Poliwrath known as Gamabunta joining him.

"You perverted old toad!" Naruto shouted as he and Yahiko made their way to land, "Why did you do that!"

"Because you two were being way too dramatic!" Jiraiya chuckled, pulling his grandson out by the scruff of his shirt. "Ain't that right, Gamabunta?"

"Wrath" said Gamabunta with crossed arms "Besides, your mom said that if I did not fetch you two she would get Kitsune to skin me alive oh and the food is also ready," he said.

And so was Naruto on his way to the picnic table.

It was Naruto's thirteen birthday, and today he would begin his Pokémon journey, His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had insisted that they at least get to have a good luck birthday party for him, Naruto wasn't complaining He wouldn't be getting a good home-cooked meal for a long time on his journey.

After a few minutes, his whole family sat together at the picnic table.

At the table, sat the whole family down, Jiraiya as the oldest sat in the head, with Naruto on his left side and then we have Kitsune (his mothers golden NineTales) and then his mother.

The fox pokemon was unearthly beautiful, even for its species, and had a personality to match its owner but Kitsune was also more than just his mother's partner, first Pokemon and her best friend she was also one of Naruto's babysitters when he was younger.

Beside Kushina was Naruto's little sister Natsumi, Natsumi had red hair, like her mother (and a personality that could match her) Natsumi was four years younger than Naruto.

Opposite of Naruto sat his father the next head of the family Minato Uzumaki (kushina had convinced him to take her maiden name but a NineTales fire blast do help a lot to persuade) and by his side sat his faithful Raichu also known as Flash and Naruto was happy that its ear hung down.

Both Flash and Minato radiated a feeling of strength and kindness and Naruto dreamed of one day becoming just as great a trainer as he is.

Next to Flash we have Naruto's surrogate uncle and aunt Yahiko and Konan and behind them we have Yahiko's Kingler known as claw and Konans Garchomp known as Cindy.

And between them we have their adopted children, Konohamaru and Moegi they both saw Naruto as a big brother and even though they had lived with Yahiko and Konan for a long time, they still called them by name.

Next to Konan sat Nagato, Nagato was Kushina's half-brother with his Gallade beside him whose name was blade.

Naruto looked down at his whole family and could only be proud.

Minato was the biggest and best pokemon master in Naruto's eyes as he was the youngest to defeat the Yoso league, the elite four and the surrounding region's champion and frontier brains and he was also the Yoso region's champion not only has no one defeated him yet but once in a while he gets a challenge from his old rival A from the Kaminari region.

But he was most famous for was that he and Flash were the only ones who had invented an attack known as the Hiraishin.

In fact, all of Naruto's family was incredible there was not one he did not looked up to.

His mother Kushina is a famous coordinator and breeder as you could see on Kitsune but she could also fight as one from the elite four and that could Naruto well talk about as someone who has been targeted by of Kitsune's flamethrower more than once, Kushina is perhaps stopped participating in Pokemon contests but she holds courses in Pokemon competitions and is sometimes a judge in them.

Jiraiya might not have defeated any leagues or any frontier brains but Naruto's father looked up to him so he had to be strong and he was known as one of the three great masters who helped end the great three way war where he and his two friends received the title and after the war he went to Mount Myōboku a mysterious mountain on legend island where only frog Pokémon lives and when he came down from the mountain some believed that he had achieved a wisdom most trainer spent most of their lives to achieve others thought he just had become a fool (Kushina had told Naruto that she thought he just had become a pervert) but one thing everyone agreed on he was Enlightened.

His uncle Yahiko was the unofficial leader of Amegakure, a settlement in the rain valley a place where the Pokemons are extremely powerful only the bravest or the stupidest (and sometimes both) trainers dare to head to but still he has a Frontier there and he refuses to leave it even though the league refuses to accept it as an official Frontier but still he get challenges and he has not yet lost a single time.

And then there's his uncle Nagato, Nagato has never challenged any gym leaders or Frontier brains but he is the leader of a task force that fights wild Pokemon packs that are attacking towns or evil Pokemon organizations when they come out in the open and he often works with Pokémon Rangers, Naruto remember one time where Nagato and blade had saved a Top Ranger from a group of wild Aggron completely alone and had been offered to join them but said no or the time they rescued a small island from a Rayquaza one thing was for sure Nagato and blade was a pair your should be careful to not make angry.

Sometimes Naruto wondered who of his father and uncles would win in a battle, they would probably continue forever.

Konan did not have the greatest reputation but she was a candidate for the biggest dragon champion in Yoso and she was also head of the valley of Charizard's and head of the valley of dragons where the strongest and most dangerous dragon type Pokémon stayed, Konan had often thrown Pokemon thieves over the edge of the mountain lying around the valleys (if they survived an encounter with the various dragon types that lived there or with the strong Charizards) Natsumi saw almost as much up to Konan as she did with their mother (Naruto thought now their uncle Yahiko was more cool) Naruto and Natsumi had once asked how her and Yahiko had met and she had told them that she had saved him from a bunch Salamence and Jiraiya had said that one should not be fooled by her appearance because she was stronger than she was beautiful and Naruto thought she was as beautiful as the ocean.

And then there was his surrogate grandma Tsunade hey wait ... where is Tsunade?.

"Psst Mom where is granny Tsunade?" Asked Naruto when he saw that Tsunade was not there "oh, she could not make it sweetie but she did sent you a present," said Kushina but Naruto's mood dropped a little bit (but it could not be seen) and then raised Minato himself.

Minato began to beat on his glass and then turned all their attention to him, "I will begin by saying thank you all for coming to Naruto's birthday, thank you all for be able to find time to come, thank you ..." was all Minato got to say.

"Are you coming to the point!" said Yahiko and Jiraiya but they shut up after a glance from Kushina, Natsumi, Moegi and Konan "well then I'd better get down to business, I have only a few words to say" but then he was interrupted again by Jiraiya "can you not just jump to the end Yahiko has already given him a great speech for a lifetime" but now it was not only the women who got him to shut up now Yahiko was with them and Konans was more violent.

"Jiraiya-sensei you should perhaps be silent or we are going to keep the rest of Naruto's birthday at the nearest hospital," said Minato and Jiraiya nodded to it "good then well as I was going to say," said Minato and looked around a bit to see if there would be anymore disturbance "Naruto, today you will be thirteen and you are about to start your journey and we wish you good luck and it has been a pleasure raising you to the young man you have become today but although we are happy on your behalf, there is still a part of us that will not let go of you "he said and Naruto blushed a bit.

"You don't have to leave sweetie You can stay if you want, we would not mind at all" Kushina quickly added, only half kidding "what but you've always said that when Naruto took on his journey then I would get his room," said Natsumi and then sweatdropped Kushina and Minato "thanks for the support sis" said Naruto and turned towards Minato.

"Ahem," Minato cut in, "I also want to thank all of you for helping raising Naruto And before you attack me Kitsune then yes you and Flash are included" he said and Kitsune friendly gaze returned.

"But as I was saying ... Now you start your journey but there is still one thing you are missing, do you know what that is my boy?" Minato asked with a smile.

"A Pokémon!" Naruto shouted, bouncing in his seat with excitement "you got me a Pokémon!".

"We sure did, champ," Minato grinned, gesturing to Jiraiya "He's from all of us to you happy birthday".

Jiraiya pulled a box out of the pocket of his jacket with an orange bow and gave it to Naruto, he opened it and took out a pokeball "can I take him out?" Asked Naruto and Minato nodded.

"Come on out," said Naruto and threw the pokèball into the air and it opened up.

And out of it came a little orange weasel with blue fins on the arms, with a white belly, a ring around the neck and two tails "Buizel" it said and looked around.

"You are so, so, so coooooooool!" said Naruto and ran up to him.

Shocked by his trainer shouts, he did the same as every other sensible Buizel would do he shot a water gun in the head of Naruto.

"You should watch out," said Konan "a Buizel can be very strong when it feels threatened".

"I'm sorry if I startled you," said Naruto and stretched out his hand to Buizel, it looked as if Buizel examined him a bit but then he gave him his paw "bui bui" said Buizel with a smile.

Then he turned to Kushina and Minato "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," he said and got them into a big hug "whoa there, boy," Minato smiled "Remember, he is from all of us, not just your mother and me".

"I'm sorry" he said, turning to all the other "thank you everybody" he said, bowing so he almost hit the ground "you're welcome" they all replied.

"I would rather have had something more cute than a stupid Buizel" said Natsumi and got a Water Gun in the face "why your little" she said and started chasing the Buizel while it laughed at her and everyone else started laughing at the scene.

"Okay you two time to stop," said Kushina and lifted Natsumi "This is not over you hear me," said Natsumi with a raised fist "I think the two of us are gonna become good friends," said Naruto and patted Buizel on the back "zel bui" he said.

"Hey bro Have you thought of a name?" Said Konohamaru as he agreed with his cousin choices about Buizel "hmmm do you have any ideas?" Asked Naruto.

"How about stinkweed?" Asked Natsume and got another Water Gun in the face "DO YOU MIND STOPPING THA-!" said Natsumi and got a Water Gun in the mouth "you asked for it yourself sis" said Naruto and it did not look as if he would stop his Buizel soon.

"Otto" suggested Jiraiya but Buizel did not like it "Swift perhaps" suggested Konan but that didn't Buizel like either "what about Jin, stream, current, tidal, what?" Said Konohamaru and Moegi in their stream of names.

"What about wave," said Kushina "hmm not bad Kushina" said Minato "especially when you consider that a Floatzel which is a Buizel's evolution will help a sailors to shore again even if they have to swim through a tidal wave" and it looked as if Buizel liked it.

"What do you say will you be called wave?" Asked Naruto and Buizel nodded yes "well then welcome to the family Wave" said Naruto and Wave shot a Water Gun into the air and got a branch which he put in his mouth "bui".

"Oh yeah baby," said Kushina and held a small package forward "this one is from granny Tsunade" and then she gave it to Naruto.

Inside the box was a necklace with small crystal "is-is-is that granny Tsunade's necklace?" Asked Naruto and could not believe his own eyes "Yep, it is" Kushina said with a smile.

"I have always wanted it," said Natsumi "will you look after it for me?" Asked Naruto and gave it to her and got a spine crushing hug from his mother "that was so sweet of you Naruto" said Kushina and squeezed harder.

"Cannot ... get ... air ..." said Naruto and the only one who discovered it was Nagato "okay Kushina I think you should let him go unless you want him in the hospital," he said and she let Naruto get out of her hug of doom.

"Hey Moegi, I think we should give him our gift now" said Konohamaru and Moegi took a small box and handed it to Naruto "happy birth day" they said and Naruto smiled at them.

Inside the box there was something that could resemble a notepad "a pokedex" said Naruto "thanks guys".

"So that was where that pokedex disappeared to," said Jiraiya and then got Konohamaru and Moegi a blow in the head "why did you do that Konan?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Because it's not okay to take something that's not yours," said Konan angrily "take it easy Konan, it's okay there has been no harm" said Jiraiya and then he got a blow by Cindy and lay in a crater.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Whispered/asked Naruto Natsumi "I don't know?" Natsumi said "you two do not need to be worried," said Minato with a nervous smile "it's not the first time he has been beaten by Cindy, but Naruto what about you test your new pokedex?" He asked.

"Okay dad," said Naruto and took his Pokedex forward "Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon" it said "Buizel is known for its inflatable neck, Buizel is also a loyal friend if a Buizel see its friends in trouble it will not hesitate to help them".

When the pokedex was finished was Naruto impressed "so you will not leave a friend is that right?" Asked Naruto and Wave nodded.

"You and I will be really good friends," said Naruto and high five wave "bui bui" said Wave "Naruto, I don't think you will go long without some of these" said Jiraiya as he had gotten his consciousness again.

"Pokeballs!" Said Naruto happy "happy birthday kid," said Jiraiya and gave him five Pokeballs.

"Thanks pervy-sage" said Naruto "will you please stop calling me that?" Asked Jiraiya "nope" said Naruto with a smile.

"And I have one more thing to you," said Jiraiya and took a little orange book out and when Kushina saw it she became not pleased "Kitsune Fire Blast on Jiraiya!" She shouted to Kitsune and Kitsune had no problems with it.

"WAIT, CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT IT!" Shouted Jiraiya and tried to avoid the attack "NineTales" and then came a 火 against Jiraiya.

And the next moment there was a burned Jiraiya and when he opened his mouth came a puff of smoke out.

"Well while we wait for the pervert to recover then there is a gift from me Naruto" said Nagato and gave him something there looks like a big advanced wristwatch "a Pokégear!" Said Naruto happy and jumped up and down.

"Yep Naruto" said Nagato "that way we can keep track of where you are going on your journey".

"And it's a little more advanced than the one we had at your age," said Nagato "this model has a camara when it is or when it makes a call".

"Thank you Uncle Nagato" said Naruto and gave him a hug "I wish I had thought of that," said Kushina "kushina, don't call him every two minutes," said Konan "I could never think of that" she said.

"It's probably more every two hours," said Minato and while he said it flash moved his arm in front of his neck and Minato saw it only when it was too late.

Minato just looked at Flash "Minato" said Kushina behind him and he looked slowly behind him and while everyone else took a few steps away from them.

"K-Kushina i-it w-was just for fun" he stuttered and sweated bullets "Sandy use Aerial Ace" said Kushina and throw a Pokeball into the air.

"Flygon!" Said Sandy and made a loop and then hit Minato "Flash, next time hit me with a thunderbolt instead" said Minato weak.

And then he faints "Raichu!" Said Flash and rushed to Minato "okay while we wait for Minato to wakes up, how about some cake?" Said Konan and found a cake knife.

They got the next hour to go with eating cake and making fun of Jiraiya and also Minato when he awakened even wave had fun (mostly because he teased Natsumi).

To Kushina's disappointment the party ended too soon and gave Naruto another hug of Doom "don't forget to call home EVERY day, "said Kushina "and remember to eat more than just Ramen and you must remember to change underwear...".

"MOM!" Said Naruto and were completely red in the face "I'm not a baby anymore" he said, and got off her death hug.

"I know," said Kushina with a smile "but you will always be my little Vulpix" she said and made Naruto even more embarrassed.

And then he could feel a hand on his shoulder "don't worry" said Nagato "she was worse that time I took off on my journey".

"Nagato" said Kushina threatening "but I must tell you another time," he said with a nervous voice.

After he had said goodbye to the rest he took his backpack on and with Wave by his side, both of them were ready to face the whole Yoso region together.

"Hey Naruto!" Shouted Minato and threw something at him, as Naruto looked at it he saw it was a necklace with a pendant that resembled a leaf and he knew it was the symbol of the will of fire the will the entire family followed.

"Go out and show them your will of fire!" Minato said with a smile "and Naruto" said Yahiko "if you see your big brother Menma make sure you kick his ass" finished Nagato for him.

After the Naruto Could not hold back the tears anymore "Believe it!" He cried with his hand in the air.

That was Chapter 1 what do you think and who do you want to appear in the next chapter and to all who read my armored kitsune story then I have a bit of a writer's block on that one but remember now to review.


End file.
